Patterned Velvet
by SailorSakuraChi
Summary: After OOTP With a change (Sirius didnt die. He escaped the veil) Harry's summer was very rough. How can the order and his freinds help him heal and accept what may become?


"Try eating boy! We cant have those freaks thinking were straving you!"

It was a typical sunny day outside the Dursley house. Inside though a storm was about to blow.

-You did anyway- Harry Potter thought to himself picking on his eggs. The Dursleys were actually trying to make him eat. It was a nice change. Except for the fact they only cared cause they didn't want there butts kicked.

-Harry mentally laughed at the thought and wondered slightly back to Grimmauld Place. Before he forced it out of his mind.

Uncle Vernon left the table intented to leave for work. But as he opened the door he found non-other then Remus Lupin,Tonks and Mad-eye Moody standing there. Mad-eye giving him a murderous look Remus looking sorrowful and Tonks looking carefully over the inside of the house.

Tonks was the first to speak

"Were is Harry? We haven't heard from him in three days Dursley." She raised her fist

"Show me where Sweet Harry is or I'll knock you into the wall and up again"

That's all the Dursley named Vernon needed to hear. With a terrified look her called back to the kitchen.

"Potter. Friends for you!" As if to make it sound casual. Like Harry had neighbors coming all the time to play or talk.

Remus eyed the muggle carefully wondering if he was really was nervous as he was giving off. Knowing how to get the answer Remus stepped inside.

"Ah. Looks like a nice living area. Why don't we stay and chat for a bit?"

Tonk and Moody nodded stepping in. Mad-eye's eye swirling around like mad. Stopping at a cupboard. He thought he saw a bed and to blood puddles but didn't believe his eye. Smirking at the perfect way to freak a Dursley out he reached out his scarred hand.

Uncle Vernon looked at the hand with the same frightened expression as before and contuird to move his eyes towards the kitchen hoping the boy was eating up.

"Um..Harry has dish duty today. For about..another..another 5 minutes Yes!"

Mad-eye gave him a peneisive stare.

"So when does Dudley do the dishes?" Remus spoke.

"Um..every other day"

Moody spoke up. "I'll be checking you on that Dursley" Inwardly he smirked.

Uncle Vernon dimly,frightenly nodded.

Moody summoned some water into his goblet knowing it was safe (He has a built in water insid ehis goblet. Which he refresens everyday himself to check for anything and everything possible)

He dipped his eye into it then poked it back into his eye-socket.

"Ah, what a good waste of water"

That did it for Vernon.

"Boy! Come—see—your!—friends!!!-urgh!"

Moody,Tonks and Remus made there way to the kitchen.

Tonks gasped. Moody scuffed. Remus just looked bewiwlded.

Harry wasn't his normal self. He looked lik he lost 10 pounds. Grew two inches. And was nearly pale. He had a scratch on the front of his wrist and on his forearm on his other arm.

Remus thought of how he probley hadn't slept because of nightmares. It would explain the black under his eyes. Which still shone like emeralds.

"Oh" Harry said. Then forced a enthusm (or he hoped)

"Wow! What a surprise here!"

Moody knowing he didn't talk like that asked gruffly "What happened Potter?"

Harry looked at him blankly thinking. Deciding he decided just to state.

"Sleepless nights. Missed flu shot. You know how it goes"

Now Remus was more then worried.

"No Harry. We don't. Because you don't tlak like that"

"So I cant change my way of speaking?"

"No. It's just where not used to it"

Harry thought Remus was being too nice. He wondered if it was because of concern . Before inwardly and gruffly laughing darkly at the thought. He had killed his bestfreind. Screw with the fake concern.

Before Remus was about to say another fake-concern critical word Harry decided to lead the conversion his way.

"And Im not used to everyone just appearing out of nowhere. Ever heard of not waiting till the last minute?"

Tonks was about to reply But Moody put a hand up slightly to silence her.

"Potter you didn't write. We were concerned. Espcially Albus. Now care to tell us why your in this state. And don't give me that muggle flu shot shit. Im a Ex-Auror Potter I know a lie. Can smell denial. Now what the bloody heck happened to you?"

"It's nothing ok? I just haven't been feeling well-"

"Mentally…?" Remus quietly stated

This stopped Harry he was already turned around to them before he said the last sentence just spoken. And his eye became wide.

"What?"

"Do you feel bad physically or mentally or emotionally Harry?"

"What the hell do you care? Im going to be dropped into some training once I get into Hogwarts. Be seen as a tool. The become useless. So excuse me but hell it isn't going to happen that way. Im going to live my way. Even if it means hurting myself. Or not getting the best. I have two people who care about me the most-"

"HARRY!" Tonks yelled she was in tears.

Remus walked over and put his hand on Harry's shoulder.

**Author's Note**

Well so far I like the fact that this story makes me write more than a page (which is pathetic to myself…so I don't know why I do that) But please give me helpful feedback. Don't just write that you hate my story or something so dumb as that. Feedback is supposed to be good and bad. Yet bad as in good. Did I confuse anyone? Woopsie..Anyways Till Next We Meet!

-Ellie-


End file.
